


Worst Time of the Month

by Livinthemoment



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Worried Bucky Barnes, cramps suck even more, periods suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinthemoment/pseuds/Livinthemoment





	Worst Time of the Month

“Oh god. Please no... no no no” you rolled over in bed, as dull pain radiated from your lower stomach. You had woken up 20 minutes ago to pee, with a not so pleasant surprise that your period was starting. With sluggish movements you went through the motions, taking some pain meds, putting in a tampon and climbing back in bed. You were hoping, praying, that this wasn’t going to keep up. It was. For the hundredth time that night you rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position, pulling your knees up to your chest and letting out a low whine you buried your face into your blanket. 

“Miss? Can I be of any assistance?”Friday’s voice chimed into the room, it was calming. 

“Kill me?” You joked, letting out a breathless laugh as you felt another wave of pain wash over you.

“I can’t do that, but perhaps I could call someone?” 

“No, its nothing Fri-“ a wave of nausea rushed through you and you lurched for the bathroom, you didn't make it. Emptying your stomach on the hardwood beside your bed. Tear pricked your eyes, you hated this. 

“(Y/N)? Friday said that you needed me? Are you o-“ Bucky burst through your door looking around till he spotted you on the floor. He rushed to you. 

“I’m fine, buck.” Your voice was pathetic, a whimper in the back of your throat. He gave you a sad look, kneeling down he brushed his metal hand across your cheek. It felt nice, cool against the flush their. 

“You don't look fine, doll. What’s happening? Are you sick?” He brushed your hair back and side looked at the puke beside you. 

“No, its nothing, please.” You tried to push him away and stand up. But you stood too fast and you felt a head rush, dizziness clouding you and causing you to fall. 

Bucky was quick though, he had you wrapped into his arms in seconds. You wanted so desperately to just burrow yourself into him. But you knew he wasn’t interested in you, not like that. 

“Come on, sweetheart doesn’t lie to me. What’s going on?” He rubbed your back lightly as you got your barring.

“It’s embarrassing” your words were muffled into the fabric of his shirt, he just pulled you closer. 

“Tell me.” 

“It’s just my period, buck. It's no big deal.” You tried to pull away but he just held you close. 

“I didn't know it could make you puke. Its a rough deal, what can I do?” You shook your head, again trying to pull away from him. 

“No, I should be fine now. Buck, you can go back to bed.” You didn’t make a move to leave his embrace even with your words.

“I wasn’t asleep, I think that's way Friday called for me. Please let me help.” You felt a brush against the top of your head, did he just kiss your head?

“Buck.” This time you did pull away, looking up at him. He needed to stop this, it's not good for either of you. You loved this man and he just played with your feelings, not in a mean way, he was just a flirt.

“Do- (Y/N), I care about you. I just want to help.” You shook your head, you didn't need this now. 

“No, listen to me. I don't think you ever actually listen to me, I care about you. I don't care about other girls, the flirting means nothing, just a way to pass the time. Nothing happens with them, you are just so...” he brings his flesh hand up to your cheek, swiping his thumb under your eye. 

He let out a breath, “perfect.” 

“It’s intimidating, and I feel creepy sometimes. But, right now. I want to help you, so, please. Please. Let me.” He smiled at you, but it was sad. Like he was afraid you would yell at him, berate him. 

“James, you’re ridiculous.” The use of his real name made his heart flutter in an odd, but exciting way. 

 

You were about to say more when jabbing pain reminded you of your current situation. You grunted and placed both hands on your lower abdomen, squeezing your eyes shut. 

“Oh doll...” his voice was lowered, and he stepped away. 

“Do you have one of those hot water bottles? I know those help with muscle pain, I can get it for you.” You nodded. 

“Okay, get back into bed. I’ll deal with that.” He gestured to the spot beside you. “And get you the water bottle.” 

You were about to argue but stopped when the pain began to become too much. So you simply nodded, hobbling into your bathroom you quickly brushed your teeth. After you crawled back into bed. Curling into yourself, praying the pain away. You could hear Bucky go into your bathroom and come back out, leaving the room. You almost fell back asleep by the time he came back, a tray and water bottle in hand. He put the tray down, kneeling on the bed he gave you the water bottle. 

“I got you a tea and a chocolate muffin, if you’re feeling up to it you should eat something.” You just shook your head and curled around the heat. He chuckled as you felt him get off the bed, he went back to the bathroom and you heard the water running. When he came back out he had a small bucket and some rags, you wanted to die. 

“Oh buck, please leave it.” You whined. 

“Oh, hush. It's not like I haven’t cleaned up vomit before.” You groaned, pulling your blanket over your head. 

“When we were younger, Steve would get sick a lot. That kid might have been small, but man could he puke.” You knew he was trying to make you feel better, but it wasn’t helping. 

After a few minutes, he went back to the bathroom and emptied the bucket. 

“Sweetheart?” You peeked out from your nest. You felt the urge to groan again, but this time it was because of the man before you. Bucky was leaning in the doorway, a slight smile on his lips. His sweatpants low on his hip and his blue shirt was pulled across his chest, his hair half up in a messy bun. God, he was perfect.

“This might be a weird question... but do you want me to sleep with you?” You felt your cheeks heat up immediately. 

“I.. I mean like.. cuddle.. not.” He took a breath “that.” 

You thought about it and nodded. He just smiled and walked to turn off the light. Coming over to the bed and sliding in behind you, he pulled you against him. Warmth surrounding you, relaxing your tense muscles. You felt better already, his arms locking around you. Hands resting on the water bottle, his face was resting on the back of your neck, his breath tickling you. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Better, honest buck. Thank you.” You wiggled around a bit, sighing at how right it felt to be with him like this. 

“You can always count on me. I just want you to be happy. Always.” You smiled at his confession. 

“Me too, James. But, I.. can’t just be a fling to you. You mean to much, and with us being on a team it wouldn’t wor-“ he kissed your neck slowly. It somehow wasn’t sexual though, more a way to calm you. 

“This isn’t a fling, you make me feel again. Like a human being, like my past doesn’t have to be my future. I love you, (Y/N). It scares me, and that's why I haven’t told you. But-” he pulled you tighter against him. 

“When Friday said you needed help. And I came in, you were just slumped on the floor, my heart dropped. You mean everything to me.” He brushed his nose against your throat, causing you to shiver. He was perfect.

“Oh, buck.” You wiggled a bit out of his grasp, putting the bottle aside. He just stared at you, not sure of your next move, but you were. You leaned in and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks. Finally, you pecked his lips, it was quick and sweet. When you pulled away, he let out a sigh and wrapped his hand in your hair, pulling you back. This time the kiss was more heated, his lips were soft but insistent. You moaned when he massaged your head, his tongue swiping across your lips. You were about to bring your own hands to tangle into his hair when your body was once again wracked with a wave of pain. 

You pulled away, and Bucky let out a soft grunt. You let out a soft cry, the pain should be going away soon. The medication should be working, what the hell. 

“Oh, doll.” His hand shifted from your neck to your back, rubbing soothing circles into the tight lower muscles of your back. 

“Bucky.” You cried out his name, your voice weak and pleading. 

“Here.. turn over again. Back to me, bottle back on.” You did as he said, your movements slow and stiff. 

Before you could put the bottle back, Bucky bushed his fingers across your stomach, a fluttering feeling being left behind. After pulling the water bottle back, you sighed, Bucky had locked his arms around you once again, pressing his full length against your own body. Practically cocooning you in a pocket of warmth and love.

“Just rest darlin’. We have plenty of time for all of that. Just.. feel better. I don't like hearing you call my name is such a pained voice. Feels wrong.” You nodded, clasping your hand around one of his massive ones. 

“Thank you, Bucky.” You closed your eyes. 

“Hey, Buck?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I vote you tell Steve.” You felt him stiffen. Knowing Steve was protective of you, and aware of his past antics. But he quickly relaxed, this was nothing like that. Steve would see that, he was sure. 

“Friday?” 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“Could you let Steve know we’re dating when he wakes up? Tell him I won't be joining him on that morning run.” You felt him smile against your skin. 

“Of course, sir. Anything else?” 

“No, thank you, Friday.” You chuckled. 

“He’ll come here after he finds out, he might not be happy.” You whispered. 

“Its okay, I can take him.” His smile grew, like what he said was an inside joke. 

You shook your head.

“I know ya can, pal” you patted his hand and snuggled further into to his arm. 

Maybe.. just this once... something good came from the worst time of the month.


End file.
